My Angel By My Side
by mollie pollie
Summary: Athrun Zala, the perfect veteran of hatred and war attempts to kill himself but someone tried to stopped him for she knew she was the root of his hatred.


**My Angel By My Side**

**By ledah**

**

* * *

Summary:**

Athrun Zala, the perfect veteran of hatred and war attempts to kill himself but someone tried to stopped him for she knew she was the root of his hatred.

**

* * *

Author's Note: My friend, kade of mm. org made the title and I asked her permission for me using her poem in this particular fic. Once more, I do not own gs or gsd.

* * *

**

**Chapter One:**

People—children, preachers, adults—enjoyed the weekends but not for a certain twenty-three year old, blue-haired teen that goes by the name Athrun Zala. He was no ordinary adolescent. He had simple looks, feigns courteousness towards his elders and most of all, he seals his emotions back in his heart. Why? He doesn't want to experience the reverberating, painful strings that emotions can do to his heart. He never ever wants to get hurt again. Equivalent exchange wasn't true at all in his life; all he ever wanted was to eat three times a day, have a roof that doesn't leak whenever it rains, a pair of shoes and five sets of clothes.

Yes, he attained all of that even though he was still young but something unexpected came in to his life. He never experienced it so he took grasp of it but suddenly, due to his inexpertise in this field, he didn't manage to control it. It was too powerful for him to conquer; it was like the gods were teasing him—giving him something that he dreamt upon ever since he was a child, then within a flick of their fingers, they instantly take it away from him— it is a major insult in his part of course. He wouldn't be in the first place?

And so know, here he stands on the highest storey of the apartment he lives in.

"Cagalli!" he cried out the name of the dead that surely will never come back to life; he took out a small piece of paper from the pocket of his jeans, "I hope you can read this and in time…" he dropped the small paper, "You can save me…"

Athrun wrote in the paper:

_**My Angel by My Side**_

_In my life,  
I am all alone.  
I don't the reason why I was born  
Until you came to my life.,.._

_Everyday, we run across the meadows,  
Sing along with the melodious songs of the birds, and danced along with the wind  
You have brought happiness in my dark world,  
The light, shining brightly like the stars above.  
You are the key to my suffering.  
_

_I believe, you are my angel.  
For you rediscovered my identity,  
You have brought back my long lost freedom,  
For you have returned my dignity_

_For this I thank you,  
My one and only angel.  
Promise me to stay by my side all the time,  
Do not leave me,  
Until death do us apart  
This you promise me, my angel always by my side_

_  
_Athrun closed his eyes, _Cagalli…_ he called out softly to her even though he did it mentally, _I hope we can be together…forever more…_

He let out a small sighed and smiled widely while his eyes are closed; he took a small step forward, "Cagalli…" then another step forward, "Wait…" then he took the final step, the one delivering him to the place he wanted to be, "For me…" he felt the wind against his skin. He slowly opened his eyes and he smiled, "…You came…" he said meekly, he admired his beauty, she was like a real angel now, the one with blonde hair and majestic wings.

She gently smiled back at him, "I promise you, did I not?" then Athrun lost consciousness, "Athrun!" she called out his name but there was no response.

She alighted on the deep part of the woods of the park, "Athrun," she caressed his forehead, "Talk to me!" but she felt him cold, she started to panic.

"Athrun!" she yelled out again, "Talk to me!" she repeated once more, yet again, there was no answer.

Then a light shone upon them.

Cagalli saw a white figure approaching them, "Who are you?" she asked.

**

* * *

**

**End Of Chapter one**

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter: **

_**What will happen to Athrun and Cagalli? Who is the person Cagalli saw approaching them?**_


End file.
